Mantenerlo En Secreto
by DarkNightNeko
Summary: Esa Noche Fue Eterna Cada Segundo En Que Las Acróbatas Permanecía Junto a La Otra, Eran Tan Apreciado Y Delicado A La Vez En Que Pareciera Que Se Hubiera Congelado El Tiempo, Como Layla Descubrió En Su Interior...Pronto "Pensamientos Vagantes"  Capitulo


"_**Mantenerlo En Secreto"**_

Como Ya Es De Costumbre Conocemos A Sora Naegino Por Ser La Gran Personaje Del Escenario Kaleido Y A Layla Hamilton, Bueno Las Personas Quienes No Conocen La Protagonista Les Recomiendo Que Se Vean Un Par De Capítulos Para Poder Dar A Entender Los Siguientes Capítulos:

*Pensamientos:__"Señorita Layla, Pienso Lo Mismo Que Lo Mejor Fue Haberla Conocido, Cuando Esta A Mi Lado Siento Que Me Da Una Seguridad Del Que Todo Va Estar Bien, Ahora En Este Momento Quiero Que Ella Me De Un…"

_**Cuando Ya Habían Terminado El Momento Apasionado Ambas Cansadas, Sora Se Puso Encima Del Hombro De Layla Acomodándose Para Poder Dormir Y Ambas Tomadas De Las Manos.**_

_**Sora: Señorita Layla…-Felizmente Le Respondió Recobro La Alegría En Su Rostro-.**_

"_**No Puedo Creerlo De Que Esto Haya Ocurrido Con La Señorita Layla Y Todo Porque Estuvo A Mi Lado Sin Darme Cuenta De Que Ella Sentía Esto Lo Que Jamás Pudo Decírmelo Era Inexplicable Explicar Sus Sentimientos Hacía A Mi Y Eso Produjo Que Despertara En Mi Interior Escondido, Sentimientos Jamás Vistos En Mi Sin Darme Cuenta De Que Yo Amo A La Señorita Layla, No Quiero Separarme De su Lado Me Perdería Si No Esta A Mi Lado."**_

_**Layla: Si, Sora.-Le Respondió Gentilmente Con Breve Sonrisa En su Rostro-.**_

"_**Sora, Quien Iba A Pensarlo Lo Que Mi Corazón Dictaba Por Ti Cada Momento Que Estuve Junto a Ti Compartiendo Contigo Segundo Por Segundo De Mi Vida En El Escenario, Recibiendo Aquellas Ovaciones Que Me Hacían Temblar De Emoción En Este Momento, Estoy Feliz De Que Me Aceptaras, Mis Sentimientos Confirmados Hacia A Ti Sora, El Momento Del Hecho En Que Te Pierda No Lo Podré Soportarlo, Pero En Este Instante Me Alegra Una Cosa Es Que Estés A Mi Lado, Te Quiero Sora."**_

_**Sora: …La Amo.-Se Expreso En Lo Más Profundo De Su Ser.-Y No Quiero Perderla De Mi Lado, Me Sentiría Como De esta Forma Extraña Del Cual Una Parte De Mí Me Hiciera Falta,Usted**_

_**Me Hace Sentir Una Extraña Sensación Que Invade Todo Mi Cuerpo Que Llena En Mi Por Eso Señorita Layla La Quiero Con Cada Parte De Mi Alma.**_

_**Layla: -Los Ojos De Layla Brillaron Al Escuchar A Sora.-Sabes Sora, Nunca Pensé En Que Esto Iba A Ocurrir, Pero En Una Cosa Estoy Muy Segura, Me Alegra De Haberte Conocido Tú Eres La Única Persona En La Que He Podido Confiar Y Al Poder De Abrir Mis Sentimientos Hacía A Ti Sora Esto A Sido Muy Duro De Lograr, Pero Al Saber Que Me Aceptaste Y Te Demostré Lo Que Realmente Siento En Este Momento Del Que Te Amo Profundamente Sora Y Solamente Quiero Permanecer Eternamente Contigo.-Sonriéndole Con Cada Detalle De Su Respuesta Hacia Sora.-**_

_**Sora: …Señorita Layla…-Quedo Sora Un Poco Pasmada Al Escuchar La Respuesta De Layla.-…Me He Quedado Sin Palabras.-Ni Por El Contrario Se Avergüenza De Lo Sonrojaba Que Estaba Ella Misma.-… Señorita Layla, Gracias Por Todo Lo De Este Día No Se Que Haría Sin Usted.-Mientras Sora Le Respondía Alegremente A Su Compañera, Layla Le Acariciaba El Pelo De La Joven Japonesa.-**_

"_**Señorita Layla, Pienso Lo Mismo Que Lo Mejor Fue Haberla Conocido, Cuando Esta A Mi Lado Siento Que Me Da Una Seguridad Del Que Todo Va Estar Bien, Ahora En Este Momento Quiero Que Ella Me De Un…"**_

_**Layla: .-Interrumpiéndole El Pensamiento Vagante.-Sora Sabes Que?.-Sonriéndole Perversamente Juguetona Hacia Sora.-**_

"_**Quiero Besarla Antes De Dormir, Así Podré Estar Más Tranquila"**_

_**Sora: Le Pasa Algo Malo Señorita Layla?.-Sora Se Paraba Para Mirarse De Enfrente De Layla Para Saber Si Le Sucedía Algo Extraño.-**_

_**Mientras Que Sora Observaba Atentamente El Rostro De Layla, Ella En Ese Instante Mantenía Sus Ojos Cerrados, Lo Cual Layla Comenzó A Abrirlos Lentamente Para Mirar A Su Compañera Sora. La Japonesa Aprovechaba Cada Instante Para Acercarse A Layla.**_

_**Layla: …Quiero…-La Interrumpió Sora Con Un Beso.-**_

_**Ambas Querían Lo Mismo Y Se Beneficiaron Con Cada Momento Apasionante De Esta Iluminada Noche Hasta Que Sora.**_

_**Sora: -Terminado De Darle El Beso A La Joven Rubia.-Señorita Layla…-Sonrojada De Decir Su Nombre.-Será Mejor Que Descansemos Para Practicar Las Acrobacias De Mañana.-Sus Palabras Sonaron Un Poco Preocupadas.-**_

"_**Quiero Que Todo Salga Bien En La Practica, Junto Al Lado De La Señorita Layla."**_

_**Sora Ya Se Acomodaba En El Regazo Del Hombre Derecho De Layla Para Prepararse A Dormir Ambas Muy Segura De Este Día.**_

_**Layla: Todo Va A Salir Bien Sora.-Suspiró Muy Segura De Sí Misma.-**_

"_**Se Me Había Olvidado Decirle Lo De La Practica Menos Mal Que Se Ha Acordado."**_

_**Sora: Si, Lo Se Señorita Layla.-Segura También Se Le Paso Un Poco Su Rostro De Preocupación.-**_

"_**La Señorita Layla Siempre Tan Confiada, Ella Sabe Que La Podemos Hacerlas Juntas."**_

_**Layla:-Tomándole La Mano De Sora Que Se Veía Encima De La Cama.-Esto…Quiero Que Tú…Te Vayas A Vivir En Mi Casa Y No Quiero Que Se Lo Cuentes A Nadie De Acuerdo.**_

"_**En Estos Días Me He Sentido Muy sola Y Con Todo El Trabajo Que Tengo A Pesar De Mi Amiga **__**Macquarie Me Ayuda En Algo, Quiero Que Sora Este Viviendo Conmigo Me Da Más Tranquilidad." **_

_**Sora:-Sorprendida Del Haber Escuchado Esas Palabras De Layla.-…Que Me Mude A Su Casa…-Le Costaba Reaccionar A Las Palabras Que Le Dijo Layla.-**_

_"**Acaso No Estará Pensando Bien Las Cosas Los Del Escenario Kaleido Que Van A Pensar."**_

_**Layla: Bueno Quiero Que Estés Conmigo PorQue Me Proporcionas Más Seguridad Cuando Estas Junto A Mi Sora, No Quiero Que Ninguno Los Del Escenario Kaleido Sepa Que Tenemos Una Relación PorQue Nos Podrían Separarnos Y Eso Sería Muy Doloroso.-Cada Palabra Era Un Detalle De Una Tristeza Profunda Para Quien Jamás Lo Quería Dejar Salir.-**_

_**Sora: Esta Bien, PorQue Nos Necesitamos Y Nos Amamos Señorita Layla Me Preocupa Que Alguien Sepa De Lo Nuestro.**_

_**Layla: Mañana Nos Preocuparemos De Eso Sora Es Mejor Que Descansemos Para Preparar Las Acrobacias Que Aún Te Falta Un Poco De Lograr.**_

_**Sora: Si, Señorita Layla Mientras Permanezca A Su Lado Sé Que Lo Lograré.**_

_**Layla:-Sonriendo Y Estando Un Poco Sonrojadas Sus Mejillas.-Pase Lo Que Pase Todo Saldrá Bien Sora, Que Duermas Bien.-Le Dio Un Beso En La Frente De Su Compañera.-**_

_**Sora: Lo Mismo Digo Para Usted.-Quedándose Dormida Por Lo Cansada Y Agotada Que Fue El Día Para Sora.-**_

_**Las Acróbatas Por Fin Descansan, Para Practicar En El Iluminado Escenario Kaleido, Se Podía Admirar Sus Rostros Del PorQue Ambas Se Necesitaban De Una A La Otra Sin Darse Cuenta Pero Layla Y Sora, Lo Descubrieron Entre Ellas Mismas Ahora Su Relación En La Cual Esta Comenzando Deben De Ocultar, a Las Personas Quienes Trabajan En El Escenario Ya que si Alguno De Ellos Sabe De Esto Provocará Que La Relación Entre Layla Y sora Se Distancie Ellas Dos Se Tienen Que Ser Muy Fuerte Para Que Esto Tan Hermoso Perdure Hasta La Eternidad Como Lo Dijo Layla, PorQue Ninguna De Ellas Se Quiere Perder.**_

_**Esa Noche Fue Eterna Cada Segundo En Que Las Acróbatas Permanecía Junto a La Otra, Eran Tan Apreciado Y Delicado A La Vez En Que Pareciera Que Se Hubiera Congelado El Tiempo, Como Layla Descubrió En Su Interior De Lo Más Profundo De su Ser En La Cual Un Sentimiento Muy Guardado Que Para Ella Es Difícil De Explicarse Cuando Hablaba Con Sora Todo Era Su Momento Y Tiempo Perfecto Y Al Ser La Primera Vez En Que Ambas Confesaron Sus Sentimientos A La Otra Y Al Mismo Tiempo Ser Correspondidos Sin Embargo Este Día Va A Ser Inolvidables Para Mañana También Hasta Que El Amor En Que Se Tienen Permanezca Para Siempre.**_

_**Espero Que Les Haya Gustado Y Disfrutarlo De Este Capi ^_^ Últimamente El Día Viernes 30 De Julio 2010 Se ME Quemo El disco Duro Y Todavía No He Podido Comprarlo PorQue Necesito Dinero Y No Lo Tengo U.U Bueno Lo Que Importa Es Que Lo Escribí Para Ustedes Saludos Gracias Por Su Comprensión El Siguiente Capítulo Se Titula "**__Pensamientos Vagantes__**" Se Me Ven Para El Siguiente Capi Se Me Esperan n_n… **___


End file.
